


rrrrip

by chapsticklick



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clothing Damage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsticklick/pseuds/chapsticklick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, the G-gnomes missed teaching Supergirl about indecent exposure. <br/>(Or, Supergirl gets all the wardrobe malfunctions. Artemis tries to deal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rrrrip

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for the YJ anon meme, for a prompt that asked for genderbent Superboy I think? I remember it was supposed to be that the Team found a female clone at Cadmus, and it was filled as I was trying to write, but hey more fills are always awesome, right?   
> But I can't remember where that prompt went. Woe.  
> Set before Invasion.

As soon as she stepped into the bioship, Artemis leaps for Supergirl's usual seat. 

Jacket in hand, she waves it at Supergirl. "Put this on."

Supergirl just blinks at her. "It's kinda warm."

"Put this on! Kaldur can't delay Robin and KF forever!"

M'Gann breezes by them, trailing her fingers over Supergirl's dark hair and giving her a smile before floating over to her seat. 

Supergirl finally takes the jacket, zipping it up just as Wally comes into the ship, Robin not far behind. When he sees that the tiny scraps of cloth that had once been Supergirl's top are now covered by her leather jacket, he pouts a little.

In the face of Artemis's glare, he quickly turns to Robin to start enthusing about the latest mission.

Once Kaldur is onboard and seated, they take off for Mt. Justice.

Artemis relaxes as everyone starts chatting about highlights from the mission and what kind of toppings to put on a pizza when they get back.

And then, Supergirl makes a comment about the weather still being too warm, and unzips her jacket.

Face, meet palm.

"Supergirl." Her voice comes out a bit strangled. "We are getting you better tops, okay?"


End file.
